Good in the beginning....
by Molly-chan
Summary: Rated only for language. A rather STOOPID story about Kenshin and Kaoru expressing their feelings, but something a little bit.. different happening in the end? Includes Sano+Megumi pairing and annoying Yahiko. Please enjoy, I suck at this kind of stuff.
1. Good in the beginning...

Author's Note:

   Please send comments or flames or whatever to flowergirl3108@aol.com

   Rurouni Kenshin and characters are copyright of Nobuhiro Watsuki (  I think that's his name….. ) so I am just borrowing them for this short time to help me out a bit. Thanks for reading, and enjoy!

Japanese terms:

Baka: Idiot

Ahh: Yeah

Jo-chan: Babe, young girl

-chan: Small, young

-dono: Formal 'miss'

-san: Formal 'sir'

sakura: Cherry blosom

ano: Umm..

busu: old ugly woman

nani: what

       I think that's all. Any questions, email the email the address above.

            A warm day, that is was, as Himura Kenshin walked along the wall which circled the Kamiya Dojo; his home, for now anyways. A smile spread across his thin lips as he let his eyes wander about the area..  He'd been living here two years now, yet it felt as if it'd been an eternity. He truly loved this place; everything about it. A bit of wind made his long red-coloured hair move infront of his vision. His fingers raised to push the messy hair out of his eyes, and when he looked infront of him, he saw her.

             Kamiya Kaoru stood before him. Her hair was down; not a common sight, and she looked beautiful. Her deep blue eyes were fixed on a sakura tree, so she obviously hadn't seen him. Kenshin's eyes moved over her, the smile widening.. He loved this home, and he loved, even more so, the woman who owned it.

            Hearing Kenshin's footsteps come closer, Kaoru turned her head, looking right at him. He grinned and she smiled softly back.

            'Hello, Kaoru-dono.. What are you up to?'

            'Not a thing.. Just sort of.. Looking around, I guess. .. What about you?'

            'The same..'

            A moment of silence passed over them. These happened a lot. The reason for the silence was simple; Kaoru loved Kenshin. Kenshin loved Kaoru. Everyone knew, however they would not admit it. Either Kaoru was too shy, or it was Kenshin. Yahiko had teased them non-stop in the time their small family had been together, but neither Kaoru, nor Kenshin would admit. 

            Kaoru smiled a little again. She had to say something. Two years was a long time, and she'd been waiting so long to get up the courage. Just to tell him. Straight out.

            'Anoo…'

            Kenshin looked up from the ground, where he'd been staring at his feet. 

            'Hai, Kaoru-dono?'

            'Ano.. Kenshin….. ano….'

            Kaoru put her two index fingers together, turning a bit pink in the cheeks. Kenshin made a small 'oro' sound under his breath and watched her carefully..

            'Haiii..?'

            '.. I.. .. I.. '

            Kenshin smiled. _You.. you..Well now, what could you be trying to say, Kaoru-dono?_

            '.. I was wondering if you'd like to take a walk with me.'

            Kenshin almost fell over. He thought for SURE she'd finally say it.. He would say it for her, demo.. .. He didn't deserve her.. Why on earth should he be wanting her to say it? He knew nothing could come of it.. He didn't deserve her; Not another chance. 

            'I'd love to. Let's go, we don't want to be getting home too late.'

            Kaoru nodded, biting her lip. _I was so close.. it was on the tip of my tongue.. Kami-sama, please.. I beg of you to help.. _

            And so the couple began walking, an old familiar path to both of them. Along where Kenshin had hugged Kaoru, and told her goodbye before heading to Kyoto.. Along where Kaoru'd welcomed him home; So many memories.. Not all happy, but all connected.

            Kenshin couldn't help but let his mind wander.. So many bad things had happened because of him here.. but, he couldn't leave her. He remembered his shisho's voice.. '_If you die, that woman from Tokyo will mourn you for the rest of her life_' 

            Kaoru mourning was just a wrong thing. She didn't need that kind of pain placed back in her life, not now that she was happy. He wouldn't let it. .. He decided he'd stay there, forever.

            Even if they never admitted their love, he'd live with her.. Make her happy.. by just being there. Kenshin looked over at her, to find that she was looking back at him, her blue eyes filling slowly with tears.

            He panicked. Crying?! What was wrong..?

            'Kaoru-dono?! Daijoubu ka?! Doushite?'

            Kaoru shook her head, wiping one of her eyes.. 

            'I can't hide it anymore, Kenshin.. I have to tell you'

            A girl as strong as Kaoru would not have normally cried, however, this was very emotional for her.. She loved Kenshin more than she'd loved anything or anyone, ever. More than _anything_. 

            'Oro? .. What do you need to tell me?'

            She suddenly moved her arms around his waist in a hug, stopping both of them from walking any further.

            Kenshin's eyes widened in surprise, fear, doubt, and shock. He closed his arms around her form, hugging her back.

            'Kaoru-dono.. please tell me what's the matter..'

            She let go only slightly, looking into his eyes.

            'Kenshin.. I.. I love you.. I love you so much it hurts.. I can't bear it anymore..'

            Kenshin almost panicked until he realized there was nothing to panick about. A grin crossed his lips, and he quite suddenly planted a kiss right onto her lips. Her cheeks turned crimson in response, and she kept eye contact.

            'I love you as well, Kaoru.. So much.. '

            If Kaoru had been a few years younger she would've leaped with joy, but now she just wanted to be held by Kenshin. He smiled and nestled his arm around her as they began back towards the house. 

Once they arrived back, Sanosuke's fish bone dropped from his mouth..

            'Jo-chan?! Kenshin?! What the fuck?!'

            Kaoru blushed slightly, and looked down, as Kenshin pactically beamed, still holding onto his beloved.

            Sanosuke's face was bright red.. _Kenshin must've told her.. .. Kami-sama.. dammit, this is going to hurt_.. 

            'Ehh.. Congradulations, you guys.'

            Kenshin raised an eyebrow.. Sanosuke did NOT say things like that. What was up? Yahiko came skidding, his wooden sword in hand, and then blinked at Kaoru, before looking at Kenshin.

            ' .. You guys look really stupid. Busu, what the hell are you doing in a kimono? Weren't we going to train more today..?'

            Kaoru blinked.

            '.. I went for a walk. '

            ' … .. Oh. Fine. '

            Yahiko was soon out of sight. Kenshin was still confused; Hadn't they all **wanted** them together? .. He watched Sanosuke shoot a glance at Kaoru before walking out the gate.

            'Demo.. .. demo..'

            'You sound as confused as I am, Kaoru.'

            '..Didn't they want us together..?'

            Kenshin then suddenly remembered Sanosuke's voice when they'd been drinking a few nights earlier. Kenshin hadn't thought he'd been drunk, but he must've been to forget something so important. .. Dammit, now he'd be losing a friend.. Sanosuke loved Kaoru.. 

            'Kaoru.. .. I know why Sanosuke is upset..'

            'Eh?'

            'He loves you.. '

            'NAAAANI?!'

            Kenshin blinked. He hadn't expected an answer quite that comical. 

            ' .. I know what to do, Kenshin! It's perfect!'

            'Oro…?'

            Before he knew it, he was being dragged by his collar to Megumi's place. Three loud knocks sounded Kaoru's arrival, and Megumi soon answered the door, wearing her usual clothes.

            'Mooouu.. Ken-san, why did you let Kaoru-chan come here in the middle of dinner? What's the matter?'

            'Megumi.'

            Kaoru eyed the taller woman, as Megumi raised an eyebrow.

            '……. .. What?'

            ' Do you love Sanosuke.'

            'NAAAAAANI?!'

            Kenshin'd heard that before. This was becoming funny. The most happy day of his life was beginning to sound almost stupid. He shrugged, now watching the two women.

            '.. I want to know if you love Sanosuke. I need to know. Right NOW.'

            Kaoru stomped her  foot like a child, and Kenshin smiled. God, he loved her..

            ' .. yes…' 

            Megumi was quiet, and Kaoru beamed.

            'Sugoiiiiiiii! I need you to get him to love you. Got it?'

            'Kaoru-chan….'

            'Nani?'

            'Tell me something…'

            '.. Hai?'

            'Are you drunk?'

            Kaoru growled, her eyes beginning to look very evil. Kenshin cowered. Megumi stood proud.

            'I will NOT force a man into loving me. Nee, Ken-san?'

            Kenshin gulped, trying to hide.

            'A-ahh..'

            'Well, then, he loves you, he's just too shy to admit it. Got it, Megumi?'

            'And why should I believe that?'

            A lower pitched voice cut in.      

            'Because it's true..'     

            Kenshin turned. It was Sanosuke! Wait.. didn't he love Kaoru? Err.. Maybe he'd gotten them mixed up.. He WAS drunk after all. 

            Sanosuke smirked, trying so hard to look cool, but not show how much he was blushing. 

            Everyone stood speachless for a moment, until Megumi smiled.

            'Well, how about you come in for dinner, Sanosuke?'

            Kenshin and Kaoru automatically got their cue to leave, and began heading back to the dojo.

            'Kenshiiiiiiin…'

            'H-hai, Kaoru?'

            '.. You told the wrong person! BAKA!'

            Kenshin cowered, and then kissed her on the lips again, sending a shiver down her spine and she felt dizzy. 

            'I love you, Kenshin..'

            Kenshin smiled, but then things began to look fuzzy.. Things were almost FADING out.. She reached forwards to hold Kaoru away from any harm that might be there, but he couldn't reach her. She slowly began to drift farther away, now only a small blur of blue, when a loud noise was heard in Kenshin's head.

            'KENSHIN!!!! BAKA, GET UP!!!'

            He sat up quickly.. _IT WAS A DREAM?!?!!_ I went through all of that.. and it was dream. He sighed. This wasn't the first time this'd happened.. He sighed, and got out of bed, slumping to the laundry whee]re he watched Kaoru practice.. _I knew it was too good to be true, but one day.. ONE DAY, we'll be together.. I can feel it._

   * Ending author's notes: Yes, it sucked. My first published fanfiction, and I was so out of it. Oh well. It was good the first to pages, then it sucked. I didn't know what I was doing. I think I'll write an Inuyasha fanfiction better. I'm no in the mood for Kenshin.. :: sob :: Thanks!*


	2. ... Silence in the middle...

Weeeeeelllll, due to wonderful reviews from various people ( :: Waves. :: ) I have decided that my writing doesn't suck, and that I'd like to do a conclusion chapter. :: Grinning like an idiot. :: Okay, so for copyright shtuff look in the first chapter, Anyone who reads this should be a big enough Ken-san fan to know that all of the characters belong to Nobuhiri Watsuki. Got it? Now, please enjoy, as I have fun pretending Kenshin and Kaoru love eachother and are WILLING TO ADMIT IT! :: Waves. ::

            Kenshin had finished the laundry, but he purposely pretended he was trying to get a smudge out of a shirt. Laundry meant time to stare at his one true love.. 

            Kaoru wouldn't exactly win a beauty contest right now- Her sweaty hair hung in her face, and she had a determined look on her face as she swung her wooden sword with amazing strength. The bright haired rurouni loved this about her.. She didn't mind getting dirty as long as she got stronger. What a spirit..

            Several times Kaoru would turn with a swing of her sword, and find Kenshin's bright eyes right on her. Cheeks blushed, she would cough, and continue on, but secretly, she loved it when he watched her with such a look. The way Kenshin's bangs fell into his eyes right now would make any girl take a second look, and Kaoru grinned inside.. Maybe she'd stop for a break and take the opportunity to say 'hello' to Kenshin. 

            The pretend smudge on the shirt Kenshin was washing had obviously been taken out, since he looked up upon hearing smal footsteps infront of him.

            "Daijoubu ka, Kaoru---"

            Kenshin had almost forgotten to say '-dono' but fake a sneeze and added it quickly.

            The beauty infront of him kneeled down, a smile on her face.

            "Nothing's wrong Kenshin! Does it have to be for me to take a break and say hello to you?"

            "Oro.. Anoo.. No. You can take a break and say hello any time you like.."

            The perverted evilness of Kenshin's head suddenly thought.. _Any time.. Kaoru.. _

            Kaoru smiled, pushing some of her hair back, studying Kenshin's strange, embaressed facial expression.

            ".. Soo.. Seems you're finished with the laundry, nee? .. Thanks for helping out. I mean, you DO owe me for letting you stay here, but it's nice that you're willing to do it. Unlike that little brat over there." 

            She grinned, pointing her thumb at Yahiko who was sitting by a post of the porch sleeping. A loud snore escaped him, he coughed, and woke up, falling over.

            Kenshin 'oro'd and then laughed his deep laugh quietly. Kaoru nearly lost her balance- She loved it when he did that.. Dammit, why couldn't she just do SOMETHING to let him know how she felt?! It just.. it was so hard.. 

            Kenshin's face slowly turned into a frown as he watched Kaoru's smile turn into one first. Her eyes began looking sad as she stared into the laundry bucket, and her hair began blowing in a suddenly wind..

            "Kaoru..dono? .. What's the matter? Maybe you're cold.."

            Kenshin automatically- without thinking of the outcome- took off his top and walked to Kaoru, placing it around her. She shot right awake, turning bright red in the face.. She smiled, suttering like an idiot.. Her heart was beating so quickly, and she could feel herself begin to sweat slightly.. 

            ".. Eh, gomen nasai, Kaoru-dono.. I just thought.."

            Kaoru shook her head, holding onto the top placed around her. 

            "Iie, thank you, Kenshin."

            Kenshin gulped.. He now was without a shirt. Many scars showed on his exposed chest.. His whole body looked to fragile, but such a strong spirit surounded him constantly.. A scent surounded him as well.. It was relaxing, refreshing, and made Kaoru think things she shouldn't.

            "… .y.. You're very welcome, Kaoru-dono. .. I think maybe we should get inside, a storm is coming.."

            Kenshin's hand tightened for a moment.. _Ah hell.. why not? I gave her my shirt.. she seemed to like that..then.. maybe.. she.._ He stretched a hand out for her, to help her up. Kaoru stared at his hand a moment, then took it softly with her. His skin was soft, but thick, and strong, and against hers was dark. 

            A wave of chills were sent through Kenshin as he held her hand and lead her back to the house. Yahiko had gone in a few minutes earlier, sick of staring at Kaoru and Kenshin. 

            The door made a smooth noise as he opened it for Kaoru, and she stepped in, Kenshin's shirt still around her.. She wanted to feel it on her skin, but didn't think she'd get the chance to. She sighed lightly, sitting down on the floor, her hands in small loose fists. Kenshin had let her hand go when she'd sat down, and sat across from her. Silence became the only thing around, and they both stared at the floor.

            _You dork Rurouni.. SAY SOMETHING TO HER! Now's your chance.. forget all of that 'She doesn't need a problem like me.. someone better, surely' bullshit! _ Kenshin cringed as he heard those words.. He'd been reminded suddenly of all the reasons he simply could not love Kaoru. He went over and over them in his head.. _Age.. I don't want to get her involved in anything danger.. If she was killed.. Iie, I can't let that happen.. I cannot.._The thought of leaving passed his mind, and he remembered his dream.. He wished with all his heart he could make thedecision to stay as lightly as he had then.. He guessed her dream self was a bit less angsty.

            For months he'd been thinking about leaving.. But, how everone would hate him just tore at his heart every moment of every day. Sanosuke would surely kill him for leaving Kaoru. Yahiko would never forgive him for leaving.. EVER. Infact, as Yahiko got older he'd probably hold a grudge and come after him like Enishi did. Kaoru.. dear, Kaoru would snap. She'd probably go insane, seeing as how she nearly flipped when he didn't come home because he was determined to catch a large fish for his dearest.

            He needed to leave, but .. he couldn't. He honestly could not bring himself to break Kaoru's heart, neither could he live with the possibility of her dying because of him. 

            He went back to reality, suddenly remebering he was in the room with her. 

            "..Uhm.. Would you like some tea, or anything, Kaoru-dono?"

            "Iie…"

            ".. Nothing?"

            Kaoru's turn to do some thinking. Would she like anything? Yes, she'd like for Kenshin to stop thinking about putting her in danger. She could take care of her damn self. Sure, he protected her sometimes.. still, though. She wanted his love more than anything else.. She just.. couldn't admit it. She made a small half smile when Kenshin caught her sadened eyes, and then looked to her hands. She played with her ring finger.. someday.. someday would she be wearing a love band of Kenshin's on that finger? She let out a loud, heavy sigh, without realizing it, and Kenshin glanced at her, suddenly wishing he could read minds.

            Kenshin looked up to say something.. His mouth opened and he'd begun to speak before Sanosuke bardged in.

            "Kao----"

            "OI! WHERE THE HELL'VE YOU GUYS BEEN?!"

            ".. Nani?"

            Kaoru looked up at the tall man with white clothing on.. He was quite built and if Kenshin ever left her, and she ever found it possible to love again ( which she doubted ) she might be able to love this man. His eyes were soft- his manner rough. But, he was such a softy it was comical. His heart belonged to Megumi now though. She shrugged- She loved Kenshin. So it was fine.

            "YOU TWO DIDN'T COME TO THE AKEBEKO!!" ( Is that what the name is? )

            "..We were suppose to?"

            "Che, you two forgot, huh? You were too busy making lovey-dovey faces to remember MEGUMI'S BIRTHDAY?!"

            Sanosuke.. was.. mad. To say the least. His two best friends had just missed his chick's birthday party, not to mention all that food he had to cram in because they weren't there to stop him. After ranting a few minutes, and millions of apologies from Kaoru and Kenshin, Sanosuke left, slamming the door on his way out.

            ".. oro.. "

            Kenshin sweatdropped, looking at Kaoru.

            "I bet he'll be mad at us for awhile.. He really does love her, and she was probably pretty angry.. We should go apologize to Megumi; Why don't you go change and I'll go find another top."

            Kenshin smiled, pretty much saying she could keep his top. She smiled, standing up and heading to her room without a word. Kenshin stood a moment later, looking into various closet type rooms for a shirt.

Ending Author's Notes: 

* Eeeek! I had to re-upload this chapter 'cause I sortta kinda forgot to rant at the end. And c'mon, this is the best part! Okay, instead of just a conclusion, this is the middle. It'll have an end too, don't worry, I just couldn't write anymore tonight so I figured I'd make it a separate chapter. Soooo, what do you guys think? I brought in the whole gang! Sigh. I love these characters. Anyways, the Akebeko or whatever it's called- I could NOT, for the life of me, remember the goddamn name, so email me or leave a review if I'm right. Okiiee, now Sanosuke might be kind of out of character here, but c'mon, who wouldn't be pissed in his situation?! The next chapter will be longer. And there will definetly be some K+K stuff. No lemons this time, but I'm considering it. ;D They're fun to write, right?! Hehe. Anyways, thanks to everyone who read this- I truly appriciate it. Thanks!!!*


	3. ...And in the End, love.

Weeeeelll, this should be the end, though it might be long. Don't know yet. I intend to have Kaoru and Kenshin together, as well as Sanosuke and Megumi. But, as I hinted in the last chapter, Sanosuke and Megumi are already together. Hint 'his chick's birthday party' .. heeeeehe. Well, these characters are all copyright of Nobuhiro Watsuki, and sony or whatever. I'm just borrowing them,  THEY'RE NOT MIIINE! Okay, well enjoy, please. And, I love comments, so please help there, too. :: Waves. ::

..and in the end.

            Kenshin picked a dark green gi from the small place where some of Kaoru's father's things were.. He walked to her infront of the dojo. She stood wearing a dark blue kimono, and glanced at him. 

            "Kenshin.. Why don't you have a gi on?"

            "Ano.. I wanted to make sure it was alright for me to wear this. .. I found it in your father's old things.. Is it alright?"

            ".. Kenshin.."

            ".. Nani?"

            "You're such an idiot! Of course you can have that. Hmm.. I never thought about you in green… Anyways, put it on, we need to get going"

            Hmm.. Kaoru was acting like her normal self.. Then why did Kenshin feel so.. …

            "KENSHIN! COME ON!"

            "Ehh, Hai, Kaoru-dono!!"

            He rushed after her, now only thinking about making it to Megumi's place in one piece, as he dodged Kaoru's playful kicks to his shins.

            She stopped giggling and kicking him once they arrived, about 45 minutes later. She knocked loudly, three times on Megumi's door, and Kenshin was suddenly reminded of his dream. 

            Megumi opened it, and held the door open upon seeing who it was. She then walked back inside, waiting for them to follow slightly.

            "…."

            "….."

            Kenshin was first to enter, as Kaoru followed. Megumi lead them down a small hallway and into a room, where she sat in the traditional Japanese style. She looked rather sad.

            "I know you both have probably come to apologize, and I forgive you already.. demo.."

            ".. Demo, Megumi-dono?"

            " Demo… I need your help. Both of you need to help me.. I don't know who else to turn to.."

            Megumi looked utterly serious- A thing that rarely happened except when she was treating a patient.

            "What's wrong, Megumi?"

            "Kaoru-chan.. Ano.. this is hard to say, but I'll just spit it out.."

            "…"

            ".. I'm in love with Sanosuke.. or rather, that big chicken head with a bad attitude"

            ".. Seriously?!"      

            Kaoru stared, bug eyed, and Kenshin coughed. Another resemblence to his dream. He sighed, hoping dearly that the part about Kaoru and him would come true.

            "Hai…"

            "That's great!!"

            Kaoru jumped up, hugging Megumi, who sat, and blinked. Red appeared on her cheeks, and she giggled slightly, hugging Kaoru back.

            Kenshin merely smiled, nodding his head.

            "Maa, maa, Kaoru-dono.. Don't strangle her, now!"

            Kaoru calmed down, still beaming. She had been waiting so long for Megumi to admit that! Now Kenshin was all hers! Wait.. _Kaoru.. You baka, that's not very nice.. You should be glad that Megumi loves Sanosuke only because it's a good thing.. Not so that you can have that hunk over there.._

            Kaoru gulped, then smiled, calming down more.

            "So, what's the problem, Megumi?"

            ".. I can't tell him. Whenever I even TRY to tell him, he starts insulting me. Of course, I know we're just flirting, but.. it's hard. Will you tell me what to do? You too, Ken-san?"

            Kenshin began blushing. He was going to give Megumi advice on how to confess love for someone when he still hadn't done it himself?! Insane! Well, he raised an eyebrow, thinking. 

            "Megumi-dono.. I think you should just be plain honest about it. When he comes to get his hand fixed next time, after you're finished, look him in the eyes, and go 'I love you, Sanosuke.. I'm serious. I truly do..'"

            "Hai, Megumi, Kenshin is right. But, make sure not to call him chicken head, okay? That could be.. .. awkward."

            Kaoru then realized it too. How could they be helping a couple when they hadn't even admitted it yet..

            Kenshin stood up.

            "Well, good luck, Megumi-dono. Kaoru-dono and I must be returning now before it gets too late. I hope Sanosuke understands how deep your feelings run, and that he feels the same." 

            Kenshin smiled sincerely, helping Kaoru up, randomly. Kaoru ran over, and hugged Megumi. She was so happy, she decided to put aside all the differences she and Megumi had. 

            A few moments later, after a lot of 'good luck!'s and waves, Kaoru and Kenshin were set off, back to the dojo.

            "Well, I'm very happy for them. Aren't you, Kaoru-dono?"

            "Hai, Kenshin. Very happy."            

            "Hm.. Kaoru-dono.. do you think you'd like to go watch the sunset with me tonight? It's in a few minutes, and I'm sure Yahiko won't mind.. There's a nice spot down that waay.."

            He trailed off, pointing with his finger in the direction of a Sakura forest. Kaoru jumped, and then calmed down.

            "Yes! I'd love to!"

            Kenshin sighed.. He'd finally asked her to do something.. Just the two of them alone. Now, he wouldn't think about anyone coming to hurt them, he'd just think about telling her. Confessing everything. Tell her how long he'd loved her. How much he worshipped her every thought and move, and how beautiful she was to him.

            They reached a small creek after walking along a dirt path.. Kaoru complained a little about getting her socks dirty, but then gasped as she saw the beautiful colors of the sunset.

            Kenshin pulled a fallen log over and they bother sat down. His arm moved behind her, but then she giggled, watching some birds fly across the sea of colors, and he moved his arm back to his side. He had to.. This was his chance.. He COULD do it.. He just.. HAD to..

            "Kaoru…"

            "Nani?"

            She looked worried. He never left off the '-dono' ending, and now when he did, she was scared.

            He looked into her eyes, a small smile forming on his lips. Kaoru's heart practically melting at this look..

            Kenshin took her hands with his, and sighed.. taking a breath..

            "Kaoru.. I.. I need to tell you a few things.."

            ".. Hai, Kenshin?"

            ".. We've become very close in the past two years.. Over fighting together, living together, dealing with things together.. and I truly appriciate how much you've meant to me.."  

            Kaoru almost started crying.. Either for joy, or sadness. Because, at the rate he was going, he could easily say he was going to leave her forever, and that he just wanted to say thanks..

            "And.. you've made such an impact on my very thinking.. I thought I'd never be accepted into anyone's heart because of my past.. But, you.. you didn't care about all that.."

            Kaoru's heart leaped.. She'd let him into her heart? .. Why, of course she had.. She loved him.. She gave a small nod, urging him to go on..

            Kenshin took another breath, now moving his fingers along her palm.

            ".. I want you to know.. that nothing means more to me.. than you.. You're the reason I stay here, in Tokyo.. and .. I'd like to stay here.. with you.. if that's alright.. Because.."

            Kenshin moved a little closer and planted a smooth, soft kiss on her lips..     

            ".. I love you.. "

            He'd whispered into her ear.. She sat, shocked for a minute, and things began to look dark as the sun's last rays hid behind the horizon.. Kaoru suddenly flung her arms around Kenshin, sobbing onto his shoulder

            "I didn't think you'd ever say it! I love you, Kenshin.. so much!!"

            Kenshin smiled, shocked, and pulled her onto his lap, hugging her tightly.. He smelled her sweet scented hair and sighed..

            "I'd been waiting so long.. to tell you.. I'm sorry I made you wait, Kaoru.."

            "Iie.. I'm glad you did.. I had time to sort things out.. and now I truly know.. I love you.."

            They sat for a long time, just holding eachother.. Kenshin finally pulled her away from him, staring into her eyes.. which we know clear of tears. He smiled and helped her to her feet, swinging an arm around her as they began to head home.. He'd finally said it.. and now, nothing could go wrong..

            The next day, Megumi and Sanosuke knocked on the door of the Kamiya residence, laughing loudly.. Kenshin opened the door, and blinked, looking at how Sanosuke's arm was latched to Megumi.

            ".. "

            "Kenshin! Looky who finally told me how she felt!"

            Sanosuke grinned, placing a kiss on Megumi's forehead. She giggled, and gave a thumbs up to Kenshin.

            "I heard about you and Kaoru, Ken-san.. I KNEW you two would finally admit it! Wow, things just came together, didn't they?"

            Sanosuke, Megumi, Kenshin, and Kaoru, who was walking over, began laughing. Kenshin put his arm around Kaoru and they all headed out to eat, laughing about how long it'd taken them to admit such a simple feeling.. Love.

* :: Cries from all the sappiness.:: Aah, I'm okay! Yeah, so :: Sniff. :: What'd you think? Too sappy, but oh well. I like sappy when it comes to these two. Well, now I have this off my 'to do' list, it's all done. I really hope you liked it, 'cause if I get enough reviews, I'll write another fic sometime. If not, I'll write them, I just won't publish them. Hehe. Okies, well I'm off now. Time to draw. Please, please, please let me know what you think. See you all later, I hope! :: Waves :: *                             


End file.
